Sem Radar
by DieniGranger
Summary: One baseada na música "Sem Radar - LS Jack"
Entrei em casa e andei até os degraus da escada abrindo os botões do terno italiano que vestia. Porém, antes que eu chegasse no primeiro degrau Winky, minha velha elfa surgiu com seu costumeiro POP. Olhei irritado pra ela e sem me importar em ser grosso, ordenei:

\- Volte para o lugar de onde veio - ela estralou os dedos e sumiu.

Subi a escada com o coração a mil. Sofria de antecipação. A saudade dela era enorme. O vazio que me dominou naqueles três dias de viagem foram insuportáveis, mas agora eu estava de volta. Abri a porta silenciosamente imaginando o que eu encontraria.

Na certa ela estaria deitada na cama abraçada a meu travesseiro ou então lendo um livro na poltrona ao lado da janela. Assim que a porta se abriu por completo vi o quarto vazio. Entrei cauteloso, as vezes ela surgia do nada e me abraçava forte. Mas nada aconteceu depois do meu terceiro passo pra dentro do quarto.

\- Querida? - perguntei indo ao banheiro. O encontrei vazio.

Andei até a sacada abrindo as portas de vidro. Vazio. Mirei o jardim na esperança de que ela estivesse cuidando de suas tulipas. Vazio. Voltei ao quarto e minha visão detectou a porta do closet aberta. Andei até lá esperando receber algum susto, e realmente me assustei. A não ser pelas minhas roupas ele estava completamente vazio.

Voltei ao quarto e mirei o vaso que ela havia comprado na nosso última viagem ao Egito, lá estava os lírios que eu havia lhe dado a três dias atrás completamente muxos e escurecidos.

Peguei o vazo nas mãos e a lembrança dolorosa da nossa última briga invadiu minha mente.

"- Você não vai - disse-me ela com as mãos na cintura, impetuosa desde o colégio!

Suspirei, passei as mãos pelo cabelo e dei meu meio sorriso sabendo que isso abaixaria sua guarda.

\- Herms, entenda... Eu preciso ir! - mas ao contrário do que eu esperava ela não sorriu.

Semicerrou os olhos, endureceu o queixo e cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

\- Entender? - ela perguntou em um sussurro - Claro, é fácil aceitar você viajar por três dias na companhia de Pansy Parkinson! - ela agora havia aumentado o tom de voz - Estou te avisando, saia por aquela porta e nunca mais vai me ver na sua vida, Draco Malfoy! - rugiu ela em tom feroz, sempre a minha leoa!

Suspirei ao juntar a mala do chão, andei até a porta e com a mão já na maçaneta disse:

\- Você está com ciúmes sem motivo, conversaremos quando eu voltar... - e fechei a porta atrás de mim."

Suas últimas palavras ainda ressoando em minha mente, ela não podia ter feito isso comigo! Mirei o vazo me sentindo de repente completamente vazio, como todo o resto ao meu redor.

Atirei aquele maldito vaso na parede. Tudo me lembrava ela, e agora ela havia partido...

 **\- É só me recompor**

 **Mas eu não sei quem sou**

 **Me falta um pedaço teu -**

Respirei fundo e encarei a janela, o dia estava ensolarado. Tomando minha decisão, fechei o terno italiano que vestia e saí pela porta. A brisa quente bagunçou meus cabelos e trouxe mais um aperto ao meu coração, no lugar destinado a ela...

Entrei em minha Ferrari vermelha conversível - um presente dela por sinal -, liguei o carro e o motor rugiu baixo, pisei fundo no acelerador e logo estava na rodovia movimentada, peguei a faixa da direita e perambulei sem rumo.

 **\- Preciso me achar**

 **Mas em qualquer lugar estou**

 **Rodando sem direção eu vou -**

Olhei o banco vazio ao meu lado e mirei o telefone. Peguei e abri sua agenda achando facilmente o numero para o qual nunca havia ligado, chamou três vezes e a voz atendeu:

\- Que merda você fez dessa vez Malfoy?

Como ele era idiota Mérlin! Bufei.

\- Por acaso você falou com Hermione hoje, Cicatriz? - perguntei controlando as lágrimas dolorosas que queriam cair.

\- Não falo com ela a três dias Doninha, porquê? O que você fez? - ele perguntou aumentando a voz.

Bati no visor do celular e a chamada foi encerrada.

 **\- Morcego sem radar**

 **Voando a procurar**

 **Quem sabe um indício teu -**

Mirei a rodovia sabendo em que parte eu estava e a uns 700 metros peguei a saída para o condomínio dos meus sogros. Sabia que se ela quisesse se esconder, lá era o lugar. Que Mérlin me ajudasse! O sol começava a se pôr ao longe e meus cabelos bagunçavam com o vento. Olhei o relógio em meu pulso e encarei a marca perpétua em meu antebraço. Endureci o queixo ao me lembrar do passado.

Um passado sombrio. Um passado de trevas. Um passado sem amor. Um passado sem Hermione Granger...

 **\- Queimando toda fé**

 **Seja o que Deus quiser eu sei**

 **Que amargo é o mundo sem você -**

Pisei mais fundo no acelerador fazendo o velocímetro atingir 140km/h e sorri. Ao passar entre os campos floridos me lembrei de seu perfume, da sua dedicação ao jardim e ao lírios muxos no vaso. Pisquei para reprimir as lágrimas novamente e vi com profunda felicidade ao portões do condomínio ao longe.

 **\- Você me entorpeceu**

 **E desapareceu**

 **Vou ficando sem ar -**

Passei pelo portão do condomínio e bufei irritado, como o segurança não me reconheceu? Nem faz tanto tempo que não viemos aqui... Argh, odeio ser ignorado! Ainda sou um Malfoy poxa! O céu já estava cinza quando estacionei em frente a garagem dos Granger's. Saí do carro e me escorei no capô, ela teria me ouvido chegar e estaria descendo as escadas. E iria esperá-la de braços abertos! Respirei o ar frio, o clima havia mudado drasticamente, e meu peito pareceu cheio de uma tonelada de concreto.

 **\- O mundo me esqueceu**

 **Meu sol escureceu**

 **Vou ficando sem ar**

 **Esperando você voltar -**

Esperei. Esperei mais. Nada...

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso ao me dirigir à porta. Bati uma vez e esperei. A porta se abriu instantes depois, mas não era ela. Minha sogra querida sorria pra mim de um jeito muito parecido com o da filha.

\- Draco, querido! O que o traz aqui? - ela perguntou me dando passagem para o corredor, ao fundo vi meu sogro fazendo café na cozinha.

\- Voltei de viagem hoje e não encontrei Herms em casa, imaginei que ela estivesse aqui. Vejo que me enganei - terminei com um suspiro.

\- Ah, claro! - ela sorriu novamente, mostrando o quanto mãe e filha eram parecidas - Ela deve ter ido às compras. Imagino que esperava fazer uma surpresa pra você! - os olhos brilhavam, sorri.

De fato, eu havia recebido uma surpresa. A dor de ser abandonado. Andei até a porta e me despedi com promessas de voltar no dia seguinte. Se eles soubessem, já teriam tentado me matar. O que talvez seria engraçado. Hehehe

 **\- É só me recompor**

 **Mas eu não sei quem sou**

 **Me falta um pedaço teu**

 **Queimando toda fé**

 **Seja o que Deus quiser eu sei**

 **Que amargo é o mundo sem você**

 **Você me entorpeceu**

 **E desapareceu**

 **Vou ficando sem ar**

 **O mundo me esqueceu**

 **Meu sol escureceu**

 **Vou ficando sem ar**

 **Esperando você -**

Entrei no carro e dirigi novamente pra casa... Precisava encontrá-la!

Fechei os olhos e pensei. O gosto amargo da solidão me envadiu e eu engoli em seco. Sabia exatamente o que fazer!

 **\- Escrevendo minha própria Lei**

 **Desesperadamente eu sei**

 **Tentando aliviar**

 **Tentando não chorar**

 **Por mais que eu tente esquecer**

 **Memórias vem me enlouquecer**

 **Minha sentença é você -**

Eu usaria todos os meios possíveis para isso!

Peguei o telefone, mais uma mania que havia pego dela, disquei o numero e esperei.

\- Qual foi a merda que você fez? - suspirei.

\- Acha ela pra mim, não importa de que jeito, ou quanto custe, traga-a pra mim! - exigiu ele.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer Draco - disse o outro.

\- Obrigado Blás - desliguei o celular e acelerei mais o caro. O velocímetro passando de 140km/h.

O vento constante trazia com ele lembranças dela...

De como o cabelo balançava quando ela dançava pra ele, ou o sorriso provocante que ela lançava do outro lado da mesa. A maneira discreta como ela apertava sua coxas embaixo da mesa.

Uma ardência em meus olhos e eu a reprimi, não iria chorar, não agora.

Peguei então a entrada de casa e segui o caminho até a varanda. Ao longe pude ver a silhueta tão familiar, cercada de malas.

Estacionei o carro e dei alguns passos em direção à ela, com medo de ser uma peça de minha imaginação.

Ela correu até mim e me abraçou forte. Passei os braços ao redor dela e retribui.

Ela buscou sedenta o contato com meus lábios, e retribui com prazer.

Desci a mão pelo corpo conhecido, segurei-lhe as pernas que ela imediatamente suspendeu no ar colocando ao redor de minha cintura. Nos virei e a pressionei contra o capô do carro, nenhum de nós dois se importou por estar quente.

Sedenta ela lhe arrancou a camisa, os botões se perderam no escuro. Com toda a maestria adquirida tirei-lhe o vestido e gemi ao vê-la apenas de calcinha. Beijei o pescoço e fui descendo até o colo, depositei um beijo em cada um e voltei meus lábios aos dela.

Ela passou as unhas pelas minhas costas e não reprimiu o gemido contra nossos lábios:

\- Draco...

Gemi e mordi seu o ombro. Ela se apertou mais forte a mim quando com minhas mãos atrevidas, rasguei a calcinha mínima dela.

Nos encaramos por um momento. Castanhos no Cinza. Ela mordeu os lábios ansiosa e eu sorri.

\- Me perdoe... - pedi em um sussurro - Fui um idiota...

Ela me beijou feroz e deu uma leve risada. A encarei confuso.

\- Você está demorando de mais Draco... - seu sussurro em meu pescoço foi o que bastou.

Eu a penetrei fundo e gememos juntos. Continuei entrando e saindo, cada vez mais rápido.

\- Draco eu... Vou... - a beijei novamente calando seus protestos.

\- Juntos meu amor! - então ela mordeu forte o meu ombro e eu me derramei dentro dela.

Ofegantes e completamente suados. A abracei e beijei seus cabelos.

 **\- Você me entorpeceu**

 **E desapareceu**

 **Vou ficando sem ar**

 **O mundo me esqueceu**

 **Meu sol escureceu**

 **Vou ficando sem ar**

 **Esperando você voltar -**

\- Senti sua falta Herms - murmurei contra seus cabelos.

\- Eu sempre vou voltar pra você Draco... - ela disse contra meu peito - Sempre!

E naquele momento eu a amei mais. Ela sempre seria a minha Herms e eu sempre seria o seu Draco. E estaria juntos, aproveitando nossa felicidade e nosso amor. Para Sempre...


End file.
